Grounded
by BananaLollipops
Summary: Bella thinks it can't get worse after Edward catches her indulging in a little self-loving. She's wrong, of course.


**Summary: Bella thinks it can't get worse after Edward catches her indulging in a little self-loving. She's wrong, of course. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these people. **

* * *

><p>Bella lay on her bed in the darkness, hands across her stomach, hands clenching and unclenching as she checked the clock for the umpteenth time. The red numbers flashed from 22.47 to 22.48, then remained still, taunting her. The air was silent, except from the loud snores coming from Charlie down the hall, and the occasional rumble of a car engine in the distance.<p>

She blew out a heavy breath and tried to relax. Edward was late. Really, really late. He had told her that he was going hunting that night with Jasper and Emmett, and wouldn't be back for a few hours, but that didn't stop her from being anxious. If there was one thing Bella lacked, it was patience...and perhaps a sense of equilibrium.

Edward usually arrived at 8pm on the dot, his stone fingers tapping lightly against the glass of her bedroom window. They would spend hours talking, kissing, and generally pushing the boundaries of their vampire-human relationship. Bella's fingers twitched as the memories from a few nights ago came flooding into her mind. Edward had allowed them to go further than they had ever gone before, and hadn't stopped Bella when she opened her mouth into their kiss, inviting his tongue in. In fact, he had seemed to rather enjoy it from the way he was grunting and rubbing himself all over her. Of course, that's when he had stopped and decided that boundary-pushing time was over. Still, it didn't stop Bella from imagining what it would be like when he finally stopped resisting...

She checked the clock again- 22.53- and rubbed her thighs together with a sigh. Edward needed to hurry up before she decided to forget the make out session and just take matters into her own hands. Despite being dressed in only a t-shirt and some underwear, Bella had started to feel a little hot. It surely wouldn't hurt if she took her top off, would it? She would still be wearing a bra, which strictly speaking still constituted as clothing, and it wasn't like she would be showing Edward anything he hadn't seen before (despite Forks' gloomy weather, there had been a few bikini-wearing opportunities that Alice had refused to let Bella pass up).

After only a short amount of contemplation, Bella found the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it off, tossing it over into the laundry basket. Ah, that was better. She pulled the tie out of her hair and allowed it to fall against her bare shoulders. The window was still cracked open a bit from the last time she had gotten up to check, allowing a slight breeze to roll in.

Bella closed her eyes and let her fantasies flash through her mind. They all involved Edward. She could feel herself starting to get wet and rubbed her thighs together again, trying to feel a little friction. _Edward's naked body pressed up against hers- hard and cold. _Her hand began to creep over her belly and towards the edge of her panties, goosebumps pebbling the hot skin. _Edward kissing her neck, guiding his hips into hers. Thrusting. _

Her hand reached the edge of the flimsy material, and she considered stopping, but the friction was too much, and Edward was late. She allowed her hand to creep under the fabric, finally reaching the place she needed it to be. She gave an experimental stroke. The fantasy flashed again. _Edward whispering unspeakable things into her ear and he bucked against her. His cool, smooth skin- over her, under her...in her. _

Her fingers were moving vigorously now; rubbing against hot, wet flesh. Tiny whimpers escaped her with every gasping breath, growing louder and faster as she slipped first one digit, then another into her body. The air was growing hotter and more stifling and she writhed around on the bed, eyes still clenched shut as her climax built.

Bella's gasps had turned more into moans at this point, though she was hardly aware of the noises she was making. It was the delicious feeling that was creeping up from her toes that had her preoccupied. She could feeling it tightening in her stomach, the muscles clenching hard as she thrust her fingers as deep as she could. A few more passes and she was done for. A rush of blood whooshed past her ears as the sensation of her orgasm washed over her, fingers still pumping lazily as the spasms began to die down.

The sound in her ears seemed to suddenly return as she pulled her fingers from her underwear, and Bella could hear how loud her panting breaths were in the silence of the room. She cracked her eyes open and immediately froze.

Standing against the window frame, hands fisted tightly at his side was Edward. His face was hard and strained, almost angry looking. But it was his eyes that took Bella aback. They were black. Not the kind of black you would expect from a vampire that had just been hunting. The kind of black you would expect from a vampire who was hungry. Edward looked hungry.

Bella shifted into a sitting position, and was immediately reminded of the state of her panties. Edward groaned lowly and it occurred to her that he could probably smell everything. Oh God. Bella flushed deep red and hung her head. Edward had just seen her masturbate, and now he could _smell _her. How disgusted would he be with her, she wondered- with her inability to wait?

She peeked up at him from under a curtain of hair, "Do you hate me?" Her voice was quiet, but it cut through the silence like a knife.

Edward was at her side in an instant, pushing her onto her back and lifting the hand she had used to touch herself. "Bella. I could never hate you, you know that." His eyes crinkled at the sides as he smiled, and she couldn't help but give a tiny smile back, despite the embarrassment she was feeling. Then Edward's eyes darkened and the smile dropped into a smoulder. He lifted her hand to his face and inhaled, shuddering as he drank in her scent.

"Plus," he started, looking straight into her eyes as he folded her hand so that only the pointer and middle fingers were extended, "That was the single most sexiest thing I have ever seen." Before Bella even knew what was happening, she felt Edward's cold lips wrap around her fingers as they slowly slid into her mouth. His eyes never left hers as his tongue stroked them almost reverently, cleaning every last drop of her wetness from her fingers.

Well, that was unexpected. And ridiculously hot. This was the first time Edward had ever initiated anything himself, he usually just humoured her when she attacked him, and then pushed her away when things got too intense.

Bella moaned a little and arched unconsciously towards Edward, a new flood of wetness surging from her. Edward had her on her back before she could blink, his cool hands running up and down her body with fervour. He brought his lips up to hers and started moving them roughly, sucking her lower lip into his mouth and giving it a little nip. Bella gasped and Edward took this as an opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth, stroking it against hers. "Mmmm." Bella's moans were muffled as the kiss deepened even further.

Running her hands over his shoulders, Bella was annoyed that Edward was still wearing a shirt. She had an overwhelming desire to touch him, stroke him, feel her skin against his just like in her fantasy. She tried to pull away from the kiss, but Edward wouldn't let her, and she wasn't going to discourage this new found boldness, so didn't bother trying again. Instead, she tugged at the material at his front, attempting to show him what she wanted.

Edward got the hint and detached from her momentarily so that he could rip the shirt from his shoulders in one move. Bella glanced at his pants, then up at him, the message obvious. Edward smirked and raised his eyebrow slightly before shredding the pants, too. He stood for a second in just his white, skin tight boxers, his hard-on straining at the fabric. Bella let her eyes drift down his torso. She bit her lip. Then he was on top of her, marble chest rubbing up and down over her pebbled nipples, hips grinding against hers, mouth kissing and gasping.

He moved away from her lips and trailed butterfly kisses along her jaw to her ear. "Do you have any idea how much I want you right now Bella?" His hips thrust harshly against her leg and she gripped his hair hard, his words making her hot despite his cold body. "You're so warm, so wet. I can't imagine how it will feel when I'm finally inside you."

Edward's hand pushed down between their bodies and started rubbing against her panties. "Fuck, Edward!" Bella panted, her hips jerking off the bed towards his touch. She gripped the side of his head with her hands and brought it towards her, crushing her mouth against his. He responded enthusiastically, increasing the pressure between her legs and grunting as their tongues met.

Bella could feel Edward's hardened length pressing against her thigh, only the material of her panties and his boxers separating them. She knew they couldn't go all the way tonight, that they would probably be forced to stop once Edward remembered where he was. However, if she could just line them up, feel him rubbing against her in the most intimate place...

Just as she started reaching down, Edward beat her to it. It was as if he'd read her mind. His body shifted just slightly to the left, only a little, but it was enough. "Ahhh, Edward!" Bella cried out as his length came into direct (well, almost) contact with her wetness. She didn't know why, but this felt so, so much better than his fingers, even though it wasn't half as stimulating. Perhaps it was the fact that this was it. Edward's cock was finally where it needed to be.

Edward only paused for a second, but it was enough for Bella to hold her breath, start to worry. His mouth detached from hers and he rested his forehead against hers, eyes locked in an intense stare. No, no, no, he was going to stop! Bella suddenly felt desperate and panicky. She had known this was coming, but it felt all the worse now that she could feel him pressed up against her. She _needed_ him to carry on.

"Please." Her voice was soft, pleading. Edward brushed a finger against her cheek. "Please Edward, don't stop. We don't have to do anything else, just don't stop doing this." Maybe it was the anguished look on her face, or maybe the just fact Edward was a horny 17-year-old guy at heart, but Edward nodded and resumed his motions. Bella breathed a sigh of relief, which quickly turned into a breathy moan as Edward started rocking his body into hers.

Their underwear was so thin that Bella could feel every inch of him anyway, rubbing and grinding into her. She threw her head back in pleasure as he brushed her clit over and over again, her cries growing heavier as their bodies moved frantically against each other.

Edward had started grunting, too, his eyes clenched as he bucked against her. The air was growing hot again, and Bella's nails scratched against Edward's back as she felt the familiar coil building up inside of her. She was panting and mewling, her sweaty body writing against his, desperately trying to get closer as her peak approached. She could feel that he was close too, as his hips started to pump fasted and harder into hers.

He leant down and whispered, "Come for me, Bella." Bella's climax hit her like a freight truck, waves and waves of ineffable pleasure rippling over her body. Her cry of ecstasy was cut off by Edward's yearning lips as he frantically pounded into her, once, twice, and then collapsed onto his elbows, hips rocking occasionally against hers. Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room.

Bella brought Edward's head up to look at her, a smile turning up the corner of her mouth. He grinned back at her. She noticed that his eyes had returned to their normal shade of golden-brown. "Bell-" Edward started. He was cut off my someone clearing their throat.

They froze against one another, still holding the intimate gaze, but it was now one of abject terror Bella was almost too scared to turn her head. She listened into the silence, but it was just that. Silent. She wondered just exactly when Charlie had stopped snoring.

Looking down at their position, she could see how this looked. Even if Charlie had been willing to forgive the fact that Edward was in Bella's room at night, and that they had been fooling around while he slept- which she severely doubted he would even consider- there was no denying the fact that they looked like they were having sex. And no father ever wanted to find his teenage daughter having sex. Edward's white boxers blended in just perfectly with his white skin in the dark room, and just seconds ago, there had been thrusting and grunting and moaning.

Sharing one last terrified look with Edward, Bella turned towards where the noise had come from. Charlie was standing in the frame of the door, decked out in stripy pyjamas and slipper socks. His expression was unreadable, almost blank, and Bella might have wondered if he was even angry, were it not for the huge shotgun that was currently pointing at Edward's head.

Bella squeaked out in shock, before remembering that her vampire boyfriend was invincible. But what if the bullet deflected and hit her? That sure would be a way to die. Maybe it would be best if there were no bullets, just to be safe.

"Dad," her voice was shaky, and she could feel her body trembling as his cold eyes shifted over to hers momentarily. He barely glanced at her before his stare was back on Edward. He waved to gun slightly and Bella tensed up. Would he really shoot Edward? "Dad, I-"

"Cullen." Charlie cut her off, his eyes burning holes into Edward's. His voice was low and steady, but it seethed with hatred. He motioned with the gun once more. "Get out." The command was quiet, almost gentle, but the fury behind it was clear.

Edward didn't need telling twice. He jumped up away from Bella and grabbed his clothes from where they were lying on the floor. He clutched them close to his body, probably trying to hide the huge stain that was currently spreading across his boxers. With one last apologetic look at Bella, he sprinted from the room full-tilt, almost too fast for it to be considered human.

Bella scrambled for the covers on her bed, pulling them hastily over her near-naked form, and pulling them tight around her neck. She thought her face was going to burn off from the blush. Charlie had lowered the gun now, but he didn't look any less terrifying.

He looked hard at her, uttering just one word before he turned to leave.

"Grounded."

* * *

><p><strong>This idea was niggling at me, so I wrote it down. I marked this as humour because I couldn't stop laughing, but that's probably because I'm immature. <strong>


End file.
